awake
by Pein and Sakura
Summary: she finally woke up.


` Slowly Sakura opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she thought.

Suddenly everything came to mind she remembered what happened last Konan, snow, getting knocked out. Oh no… she got up immediately her eyes wide. This room was… pains. Sakura didn't know what to do she started to freak out did he know she was pregnant? Does he want to kill the baby? She couldn't stop herself from asking. She got up from the bed and began to walk to the door slowly she opened it and began to look at the halls if there's anyone there.. Or someone watching surprisingly there was no one. Her stomach started grumbling her baby was hungry and she was too she smiled a little bit. She always smiled thinking of her baby. As she was walking she heard voices coming her way Sakura froze her eyes wide. Quickly she did a Jutsu Tsuande taught her. This Jutsu makes you blend in anything you want. Sakura started to melt into the wall. After a min no other than Itachi Uchiha, Kisame hoshigaki , and Hidan came walking down the hall. Sakura held her breath until they passed her but suddenly Itachi stops. So do the other Akatsuki. Kisame starting laughing so did Hidan but Itachi just stood there. Sakura began to get really nervous.

"So you thought you can hide" Kisame started to smile. His shark teeth showing.

"You may come at now" Itachi said quietly. Sakura closed her eyes in defeat.

Slowly she undid the Jutsu and landed right behind the Akatsuki. All three of them turned around and stared at her. Itachi's red Sharigan eyes stared threw her.. Sakura felt as if he saw right threw her soul she couldn't look away.

"Look who we have here Sakura Hurano what are you doing here in Akatsuki? Did you bring the Jinjuriki?" Kisame said as he started to laugh.

Now Sakura may be pregnant but that doesn't mean she's useless she still has her medical Technique. One thing that gets her angry then anything else is when someone talks about her teammates so she simply smiled at Kisame. Kisame confused he frowned.

"Kisame I heard your the strong one? Do you want me to come over there and change that?." Her smile was out of anger. It died away.

"I love me a good challenge girl" Kisame laughed

Itachi knew who she was Sakura Hurano. She was in team 7 with Sasuke and Naruto. Intresting. Suddenly Itachi noticed something this girls body her stomach… chakra was rading off her body but mostly her stomach. His ruby eyes narrowed.

"Kisame. I will take care of her. Go do what you are told to do" Itachi said.

"Aw but I wanted to taste her ahaha. Alright until next time girl" Kisame laughed and walked away still laughing.

"If you think I'm leaving her to you no way AHA JASHIN WILL LOVE TWO SACRIFCES AT THE SAME TIME." Hidan said with a smile.

Sakura's blood turned cold... Two sacrifices … he knows.. But how? Sakura gritted her teeth there's no way in hell she was going to let him touch her baby... She look at him … she said fearlessly and angry "try me." Suddenly she couldn't see infront of her someone was blocking her she didn't know who until she looked up. Her eyes widened …. Pain. She just froze… his deep voice broke her out of it.

"I have given you both an assignment have I not? Go do it. Pain said calmly.

Itachi was still staring at Sakura but then he closed his eyes and with a swirl of leaves he was gone. Hidan still rambling on turned around and left. Now they were both alone.. Sakura felt the air was so heavy in the hallway she just stood there.

Pain slowly started to walk when she didn't move he stopped and said "follow me now." Like he said she did… they were both in his bedroom now. Sakura didn't do anything except look away.

"You are pregnant, and ran away, you almost gotten killed what else have you done?" Pain said quietly staring at her..

Pain didn't show it but he was furious she saw it in his eyes.

"Why did you bring me here? I want to leave let me go." Sakura said angry.

"You will not leave. You are in need of my protection. You are pregnant and your village is already trying to hunt you down." Pain said quietly yet his voice showed he was furious.

"The baby isn't yours!" She blurted out. Suddenly she was against the wall.

The wall didn't give her pain but the important thing she was focused on is that she couldn't move. At all. Pain was holding her body against the wall yet he didn't push on her stomach.

"Oh? Then explain how he responded to my chakra. Do you want me to remind you how you were in my room? How deeply I was inside of you?" pain said aggressively.

Sakura bit her lips. She closed her eyes he defeated her. Slowly he let her go.. still staring at her. He asked.

"How is he? Is he healthy?" Pain said.

"Yes. He's healthy now let me go." Sakura said looking away from him.

"You are going to stay in my room through the rest of your time. The maids will show you where the kitchen is if you desire anything. They will do anything you ask for and you may decorate this room however you may want. The Akatsuki will be warned to not touch you. Stay away from them and do not speak to them unless you are spoken to." Pain said unemotionally still looking at her eyes

. "Thank you." Sakura said…

She didn't know what to say he has help her in a way. He nodded and with a swirl he left. And she was alone. Sakura bit her lips to try to stop her from crying. She couldn't hold in she started to cry. Even though she hasn't seen him in months she knew… she missed him. So much. From the moment they got in contact she knew she was in love with him. And she was there baby. Sakura smiled as she rubbed her tummy.

"Oh baby. Mommy loves you so much. I can't wait till you come to this world." Sakura said as she began to smile. Her stomach started to grumble she laughed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sakura's laughter died off.

" come in" Sakura said. She tensed up.

A women not so old maybe in her 20s came in with a tray of food and a smile on her face. Her face was so gentle like a baby's face. Yet she looked unemotional. She had long, brown hair. It was all curly. She was certainly beautiful. She wore a long black skirt and a shirt not so long and not so short. Just perfect for her. She was also skinny.

"Hi I'm Mai and I will be your servant as long as you're here. This is what I was told to bring you I hope you like it. If you need anything please just ask" she said her voice average yet soft.

"I don't need anything as of now thank you." Sakura said with a smile.

The servant nodded and slowly she put the tray down on the bed and left. Sakura look at the food. It was white rice and some Ungai with vegetable's on the side. Sakura began eating. After she was done she looked around the room every now and then she would read one of the scrolls that were on the shelves. One of them was a medical scroll she was amazed as she read it. It teaches you a new Jutsu's. Cool she thought. One day she'll try them.

A month passed and she hasn't seen Pain. She decorated the whole room and changed everything in it. She knew better than to ask the maids where Pain was they weren't going to tell her so she just stopped thinking about it for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE I took so damn long to write another story but you know school was finishing n all the shit was happening lol well here it is and im going to add more chapters trust me its gonna get way better ALERT! THERES GONNA BE SOME VERY intense chapters! With sexual stuff! NO KIDS! LOL. PLEASE IF YOU LIKED IT REVIEW THANKS :*


End file.
